Here We Go Again (Música)
"Here We Go Again" é uma canção da cantora estadunidense Demi Lovato contida no seu segundo álbum de estúdio de mesmo título lançado em 2009. Composta por Mher Filian, Isaac Hasson e Lindy Robbins, com produção de SuperSpy, é uma faixa de música pop sobre a artista estar em um relacionamento com um rapaz indeciso, cantando que algo sobre ele é viciante. Foi distribuída como o primeiro single do disco em 17 de junho de 2009 através da Rádio Disney e seis dias depois por download digital. A música atingiu a décima quinta posição na tabela musical principal de composições dos Estados Unidos. Obteve críticas positivas e mistas, com algumas notando a transmissão otimista de Lovato e outras fazendo comparações à cantora Kelly Clarkson. Seu vídeo acompanhante foi dirigido por The Malloys e filmado no início de junho de 2009 em Los Angeles, Califórnia. A obra foi apresentada durante várias ocasiões e incluída no repertório de todas as turnês da cantora desde o início de sua carreira até a A Special Night with Demi Lovato, de 2011. A faixa também foi incluída no jogo Guitar Hero 5 como conteúdo disponível para download no pacote Band Hero 1 Track Pack, juntamente com "Falling Down" e "7 Things", de Selena Gomez & the Scene e Miley Cyrus, respectivamente. Antecedentes e Lançamento Lovato lançou seu álbum de estúdio de estréia, Don't Forget, em setembro de 2008. Pouco depois, em janeiro de 2009, ela já havia começado a escrever material para seu segundo trabalho. As sessões de gravação para o álbum começaram em janeiro de 2009, logo após a filmagem da primeira temporada de Sunny Entre Estrelas. De acordo com Lovato, o processo de escrita do álbum quase terminou em apenas duas semanas. Ao contrário de Don't Forget, Lovato não colaborou com os Jonas Brothers para seu segundo álbum, pois queria ver como seria seu som sem a contribuição deles. "Here We Go Again" foi escrita por Isaac Hasson, Lindy Robbins e Mher Filian, e produzido por Hasson e Filian sob o nome de produção SuperSpy. A dupla também co-escreveu e produziu a faixa do álbum "U Got Nothin' on Me". "Here We Go Again" foi gravado em três diferentes estúdios de gravação na Califórnia; SuperSpy Studios em Los Angeles, Resonate Studios em Burbank e The Jungle Room em Glendale. A gravação adicional ocorreu no Safe House Studios em Greensboro, Carolina do Norte. O co-escritor Robbins contribuiu com vocais de apoio. Hasson forneceu programação, guitarras e sintetizadores, e programação e chaves controladas por Filian. Os instrumentos foram interpretados por Dorian Crozier, que forneceu tambores, e Kenny Johnson, que tocou o baixo. A canção foi finalmente misturada por Chris Lord-Alge. "Here We Go Again" estreou durante a Planet Premiere na Rádio Disney em 17 de junho de 2009 e foi lançado como single principal para o álbum de mesmo nome via download digital em 23 de junho, através da Hollywood Records. Mais tarde foi lançado na Austrália e Nova Zelândia, em 17 de julho de 2009. Composição "Here We Go Again" foi composta por Mher Filian, Isaac Hasson e Lindy Robbins. A letra da canção possui Lovato em uma relação com um rapaz indeciso, cantando que algo sobre ele é viciante, o que é exemplificado nos versos "Como você chegou até aqui debaixo da minha pele?/Jurei que nunca iria deixar você voltar". De acordo com a partitura publicada pela Sony/ATV Music Publishing, a faixa foi composta em uma clave de fá maior, com 144 batidas por minuto e o vocal de Demi varia entre as notas F3 e A5. Performances Ao Vivo Demi esteve em vários programas de televisão apresentando a canção em forma de divulgação do álbum Here We Go Again. A primeira foi feita antes do lançamento do disco, no The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien. Seis dias depois, e com o trabalho já lançado, a artista cantou "Here We Go Again" no Good Morning America, juntamente com "Catch Me", interpretando mais tarde somente a primeira no Late Night with Jimmy Fallon e no The View, na mesma data. A faixa também foi adicionada no repertório das turnês Summer Tour 2009, South American Tour 2010 e A Special Night with Demi Lovato (2011) — como parte de um medley com "Get Back" e "La La Land". Mais tarde, ela realizou o mesmo medley durante a turnê A Special Night with Demi Lovato. Demi Lovato performing "Here We Go Again" on Good Morning America 2009 Demi Lovato Here We Go Again Live At The View HD Letra Clipe Oficial "Here We Go Again" foi dirigido por Brendan Malloy e Tim Wheeler, ambos que dirigiram o vídeo anterior de Lovato, "La La Land". O vídeo musical foi filmado em 8 de junho de 2009 em Los Angeles, Califórnia. O vídeo estreou em 26 de junho de 2009 no Disney Channel, após a estreia de Programa de Proteção para Princesas (que tem Demi como protagonista). O video começa com Lovato em seu vestiário para se preparar para o show. Na gravação, Lovato é vista em um concerto, enquanto seu interesse amoroso, com quem ela brigou, está na plateia da apresentação. A obra se inicia com a cantora em seu camarim, rasgando uma foto de seu namorado, e depois saindo para fazer o seu evento. No desenrolar da história, ele se desloca para este local, onde a artista está. Quando ela volta para seu camarim, ele a está esperando com uma rosa, que simboliza o retorno do relacionamento dos dois. thumb|center|400 px Demi Lovato - Behind the Scenes - Here We Go Again Recepção Recepção Crítica "Here We Go Again" foi avaliada com críticas positivas e mistas. A página virtual Disney Dreaming relatou que "adorou" a canção por ela ser "forte e otimista". Na página Allmusic, Stephen Thomas Erlewine, em sua resenha do álbum Here We Go Again, recomendou a faixa por "combinar idealmente com a energia e espírito adolescente da artista, enquanto permanecem as qualidades mais apeladoras dela". Jeff Miers, redator do The Buffalo News, escreveu que "Here We Go Again" é "segura e bastante previsível, mas também incrivelmente cativante". Shaun Kitchener, do portal britânico Trash Lounge, a descreveu como uma canção que "se encaixa bem na rádio e não traz inovações, mas é agradável o suficiente para ser repetida", afirmando que a composição é uma versão "mais fofa" de "Since U Been Gone", de Kelly Clarkson. Cody Millers, do PopMatters, fez uma comparação semelhante, dizendo que Lovato "gostaria de ser como Clarkson", comparando "Here We Go Again" com a canção da artista mencionada anteriormente. Performance Comercial Nos Estados Unidos, "Here We Go Again" estreou no Billboard Hot 100 no número 51 em 11 de julho de 2009. Depois de duas semanas no gráfico, caiu para o número 66, antes de subir para o número 24 na semana seguinte, além de ser chamado de "maior ganhador digital". Coincidindo com o lançamento do álbum original, a música alcançou o número 15 em 8 de agosto de 2009. A música tornou-se o single solo de maior pico de Lovato no gráfico até "Skyscraper", que alcançou o número 10 em julho de 2011. A música vendeu 880 mil cópias digitais nos Estados Unidos, de acordo com a Nielsen SoundScan. No Canadá, "Here We Go Again" estreou no número 86 em 11 de julho de 2009 do Canadian Hot 100. Caiu na semana seguinte e voltou a entrar em 8 de agosto de 2009 no número 61, que se tornou sua posição máxima. Na Nova Zelândia, a música entrou e atingiu o pico no número 38, tornando-se a primeira entrada de Lovato no gráfico. Desempenho nas Tabelas Referências en:Here We Go Again (song) Categoria:Singles Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas de 2009 Categoria:Músicas de Here We Go Again